kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mental Omega Mod
Main Wiki Mental Omega is a mod for the Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2 expansion, Yuri’s Revenge. It strives to make Yuri’s Revenge almost perfectly balanced, hence the acronym “Almost Perfect Yuri’s Revenge”, or “APYR” Story (VERY SIMPLIFIED) Taking place in the Red Alert universe and starting similarly to Red Alert 2, a reunited Russia, along with the Latin Confederation and China, declare war on the Allied Nations. The United States’ Peacekeeper silos were sabotaged by PsiCorps, who were, at the time, working with the Soviets. The Latin Confederation pushed through Mexico to the United States border, Russia attacked the U.S. from all sides, and China kept the Pacific Front busy. With the U.S. quickly taken out of the war, the Soviets concentrate on Europe, home to the European Alliance. Later, China would defect from the Soviet Union and declare war with Russia (and the Latin Confederation in doing so), who discovered that China had been in bed with the Pacific Front almost the entire time the Third World War was going on, which was why the Chinese occupation of Japan was almost effortless. While all this is happening, however, Yuri, his Proselyte, and the PsiCorps, were already putting their own agenda in motion... Additions to the base game * Entirely new faction: Foehn Revolt * Yuri’s Army is renamed to “Epsilon Army” * Each faction is divided into 3 subfactions, each with unique buildings, units, heroes, and support powers. * Each vanilla faction has several new units, some of which with voicelines from other units in the franchise and others that use brand-new recordings by hired voice actors such as Jake “The Voice” Parr (especially as the new voice for Yuri), George “Seòras” Exley (as several Foehn units and heroes), Ki “ComradeCrimson” (as several Soviet units), and ATheatricalSongBird (as Libra) * More naval units for Epsilon seperating the overpowered Boomer Sub * Entirely new and overhauled campaigns, including ones for Epsilon and Foehn * Seperated into 2 acts: the Third Great War and the Mental Omega War respectively * Epsilon now uses conventional ore miners and refineries * Skirmish A.I. is now much more challenging * Epsilon uses a Rage Inductor instead of the unbalanced Genetic Mutator. Differences in Story * The Soviets have all but defeated the Allies * Fills in plotholes with Epsilon campaign * Much more dramatic in general * Reintroduction of Volkov and Chitzkoi from the original Red Alert * MIDAS, the biggest bombs in the world, are used much more liberally * There is no “war-ending chrono attack” * Albert Einstein was replaced by his associate, Siegfried, as he would be long-dead by Mental Omega’s timespan (1980’s) * The original Chronosphere still sees some usage. Factions Allied Nations * United States of America * European Alliance * Pacific Front Soviet Union * Russia * Latin Confederation * China Epsilon Army * PsiCorps * Scorpion Cell * Epsilon Headquarters Foehn Revolt * Haihead * Wings of Coronia * Last Bastion Category:Command & Conquer Category:Mods Category:Command & Conquer Mods Category:Mental Omega